


Chasing her Vanguard

by PinkRambo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Clearly contains spoilers, Forsaken DLC, Non cannon - Freeform, but I wanted to share it with everyone, written before the dlc came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: The Vanguard didn't know where Cayde-6 went, but one of his hunters had a pretty good idea...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written off the teasers and trailers we got before the DLC was released, but I didn't want to just scrap the fic. So you can have my inaccurate interpretation instead!

“Guardian Amelie, have you heard from Cayde at all?”

 

The Awoken hunter glanced over at Ikora and Zavala who had called her into the Vanguard’s meeting room. 

 

“No Vanguard Ikora. It has me worried… Especially with the news about the prison. He said something about handling this once and for all. I do not know what he was saying since he sounded like he was rambling, you know, as he does.”

 

Zavala rubbed his head and grumbled. “Go after him. Take what or who you need to get into there. We still need him.”

 

Amelie nodded and turned, her cape fluttering out behind her as she ran for the closest communication unit to contact the two she wanted for her fire team. The Titan was easy to get a hold of, since he was just getting back from Io. Via-1 was one of her favourite Titans to work with, since he was so aware of what was going on around him.

 

“Hey Via, it is Amelie. Do you have time to run a mission...off the record?”

 

His voice crackled as he replied, “What are you thinking Amelie?”

 

“Cayde-6 is missing. Vanguards have tasked me to bring him back.” 

 

“Any idea where he went?”

 

“Only one, and it is not good.” 

 

Via-1 started to laugh softly, and even though she couldn’t see him, she knew that the Exo was shaking his head to go with it. 

 

“I’ll meet you at the docks in an hour. Let me unload.” 

 

“Of course. I am going to contact Evax next.” She said before signing off. Her next task was getting a hold of the Warlock that she trusted like a sibling she could remember having, but couldn’t put a face to. 

Last she heard, he was in the EDZ helping Devrim Kay. Giving a soft sigh, she was about to try the long arduous process of getting a hold of him when a hand landed on her shoulder. She glanced back and into the same style of eyes as her own. 

 

“I could feel your need from where I was. Is everything okay?”

 

“No. I need your help. Cayde-6 is missing, and the Vanguards have asked me to go get him...I am hoping it is nothing, but he was mumbling something about the prison and we have not heard from him since.” She said softly, looking up the Warlock, rubbing her eyes to clear the stress from them. 

 

“Then you have it. Do we have a Titan with us?”

 

“Of course. Full fire team. Via-1 is joining us. Quickly get in, and quickly get out.” 

 

Evax smiled at her, and put his arm around her shoulder, able to sense that she needed the contact and then the pair moved apart, heading to prepare. They had no idea what was going to happen and didn’t want to chance it going wrong. She was in her room, looking at the things she had collected over the years of being a Guardian. 

 

“We are coming for you Cayde. I promise.” She shifted away from her things, and pulled her helmet on, flicking her hood up over her helmet. In her hands was a scout rifle, with her handy and safe sniper rifle with her. 

 

Meeting at the rendezvous point, she glanced at both before she boarded her ship and the others shifted forward into their own ships taking off to head to the prison. “Are you sure about this Amelie?”

 

“Yes Ghost. I am sure. We have to get him back.” She replied before she heard the other two chime in for a plan. It wasn’t a lengthy plan, and she hoped that they wouldn’t even have to fight each other. 

 

It took too long to get to the prison, and everything was going wrong from the moment they landed. Sirens were blaring, cells were empty and none of the guards were around. She led the team towards the entrance, slipping in the side, and seeing the prisoners ranging out in front of them. Cayde-6, looking worse for wear, was kneeling in front of the portal out of the prison. An Awoken stood before him, holding onto Ace of Spades, which shouldn’t be. Cayde-6 never let go of that hand canon. She nearly jumped from their cover but both Evax and Via-1 grabbed a hold of her. 

 

“As much as I love a good fight, we can’t win here. Just hold on and we’ll get Cayde-6 when they leave.” Via-1 said softly. 

 

“You will be of no use to him dead.” Amelie looked at the other Awoken and gripped onto his forearm. As they turned their attention back to the hooded figure, she stared at the scene before them in abject horror. 

 

“We have to stop him, he is going to kill Cayde-6!” She hissed at the pair, struggling to get to her Vanguard, only to be stopped by arms stronger then her holding her back. Tears were clouding the inside of her helmet so she ripped it off and she struggled desperately to get to him. The first gunshot was loud, and she recoiled from the noise, opening her mouth to scream Cayde-6’s name. But the sound never came out, with both Via-1 and Evax slapping their hands over her mouth to muffle the sound. The second one was worse, because the second one was the one that took Cayde’s last life from him. 

 

She was crying, clinging to the pair as they held her back in their hiding place, waiting for the prisoners that were leaving to exit. Both Amelie and Evax stared at the Awoken who revealed himself before leaving the portal. Their bright eyes flared brighter with recognition, gripping onto each other tighter. It was Uldren Sov...The Exiled Prince of their people. 

 

Once the area was clear, she was let go and she vaulted from their hiding spot to slide next to Cayde-6, her hands shaking as she checked him over. He was offline, completely. People had told her not to get attached to an Exo...but she couldn’t have stopped that feeling anymore then she could have stopped being a Guardian. 

 

She doesn’t remember how she got back to the Tower. She could assume that it was Via-1 and Evax that got her back on a ship, but through the trip she didn’t remember, she did remember one thing. Amelie never loosened her grip on him, and kept a tight hold on him. 

 

Dismantling and putting Cayde back together was harder than Via-1 had told her. Each piece carefully and almost surgically cleaned. She repaired each ding, making him fresh and good as new. Golden eyes were constantly full of tears that would spill over at the slightest provocation. 

 

Like when she was cleaning the lights in his head piece, she would remember how Cayde-6 would talk. The way his eyes would seem to focus on her like she was his whole world. Which was silly. She was an Awoken, he didn’t even like people like her, but he didn’t turn them away either when they were good Hunters. He needed as many as he could get. The Hunters were always there to get their Vanguard out of trouble...This was just one that they hadn’t been able to rescue him from.    
  
When she turned to the next piece, a wave of tiredness washed over her. She was so tired, because she would not let anyone help her except for Banshee-44, and that was only for the technical stuff she didn’t know about. Otherwise, she was doing this alone, in spite of many offering to help her.  And when she couldn’t work anymore, she was putting all of his life’s adventures into his journal. Including a few of her own. Like the time she was running towards him, and as she rounded the corner, she slipped on water, her feet slipping out from underneath her, and somersaulting in front of him. 

 

“That’s one hell of an entrance.” He said, laughing softly at her as she sat there in another puddle, her cape underneath her. He extended his hand down to her, and helped her back up to her feet. A glance down at her boots showed just how worse for wear they were. “Perhaps it’s time for some new boots.” 

 

She still had those boots, even after all this time. They sat on a shelf in her room. She would look at them at night, right before she started to cry herself to sleep. How in the world was she supposed to be a Hunter without her Vanguard? Especially not a Vanguard that cared so much about his Guardians. 

 

The next part was to clean and fix his hands, his arms. She could remember him asking her about her abilities, about how it was to be an Awoken. How his arms, despite being robotic, had felt warm, and solid around her when he had hugged her. Each piece of him that she fixed and put back together was another memory. And another entry into his journal. Ikora and Zavala both arrived to sit with her while she worked, telling her their own stories about their journey with Cayde-6. They added them to the journal, along with other Hunters who came by to sit with her while she worked, bringing her food, drink, and watching over his body when she had to use facilities.

 

Finally she had restored him to what he had been before for the funeral. There was great fanfare that day, all Guardians called in for the event.

 

Zavala spoke at length about Cayde-6. He told of all the adventures they had. Of the fact that he would miss the Exo that had made their lives so full of laughter. Ikora spoke of the respect she had for him, despite his antics. Various other hunters spoke of how he touched their lives. Amelie stood in the back, flanked by Via-1 and Evax. Amelie looked awful, unable to get into the idea that she was never going to see Cayde-6 again. This was a chance for final goodbyes, and the Hunters all arrived with various odds and ends of his, setting it in his coffin before it was lowered and interned in the Hall of Guardians. 

 

Amelie didn’t stay for the end of the ceremony. Neither did Via-1 or Evax. The journal was left in the Vanguard’s room, with a letter from Amelie to them. 

 

Ikora and Zavala went back to their room, the one where they organized all the Guardians knowing that they would have to replace Cayde-6 sooner or later. It hurt to think about replacing him, it was the last thing that they wanted to do, but it had to be done. The Hunters had to have another leader. 

 

It was Zavala that picked up the letter and the journal, opening the letter and reading it out loud to Ikora.

 

_ Vanguards, _

_ I will not allow this injustice to stand.  _

_ Uldren will be dealt with. Once and for all. Letting him live before was a mistake. His days are numbered.  _

_ With my last breath I will kill him. His blood will run through my fingers, I will show him no mercy. Cayde-6’s death will not be in vain. _

_ ~Amelie.  _

 

“Did she leave with a fireteam?” Ikora asked, frowning as she looked at the Titan.

 

“I don’t know...but I hope so.” He replied, before he set it down and opened the journal. 


	2. The Zine entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the one modelled after my playthrough. Same characters.

Cayde-6 said they hadn't needed a full fire team… but she knew better. Whenever Cayde said that they didn’t need something it was inevitable that they would need it. Her Vanguard was nothing if not confident, but from her years following him, she knew better. So she had contacted two of her friends, a Titan Exo named Via-1, and an Awoken Warlock named Evax. 

As the crew landed in the prison, Amelie could feel something off… but she put it down to the prison riot. Meeting the Warden Perta was interesting and Evax just rolled his eyes at her little trick. Any Awoken could do that. But Cayde was so impressed by it, that Amelie just put her hand on Evax's shoulder to let Cayde have this thing. Once they were given their orders, the trio got started, the comms full of Cayde trash talking the enemy. Their Ghosts would relay their information and location, but Amelie just quietly took it all in. It was nice to see her Vanguard out of the tower doing what he loved. 

As the fireteam came through the tunnel, she saw Cayde deal with a large Hive knight, and ran forward, jumping up next to him, hitting him with a high five as she passed. He laughed, and moved up to continue to clear out the upper decks. Amelie moved back down with Via and Evax, the trio making quick and efficient work through the enemies in front of them. It was methodical, practiced, and very apparent these three went on missions together regularly. As they took down a Centurion, there was a loud explosion that rocked a hole in the side of the wall. Dashing through the hole, it was apparent that Cayde was ahead of them. He came crashing down on the Cabal Legionnaire and started to fall back off the edge. All three ran to the edge, only to see Cayde as he floated up in front of them, clinging to a Fallen Shank. 

Amelie breathed a soft sigh of relief, and moved with the others towards the security hub. The battle in front of them was fierce, but a well placed shield and empowering rift had them blowing through the resistance with little effort. Once up by the door, they were given a security upgrade and walked into the security hub where Cayde was behind the glass trying to get the security systems up and running again. 

As the power units came back with errors, Amelie was left to wonder how long had this riot been going on? Or were the Hive just that fast in spreading their corruption? But as Cayde opened the power units, the trio cleared the corruption efficiently. Amelie glanced back at Cayde who had forgotten to clear the red lights before trying to get it to work. She was about to open her mouth to say something when he pulled out the Ace of Spades and fired into the mechanism until everything went green. “AND STAY DOWN!!” She laughed silently at his statement to the inanimate object and then leaned against the glass waiting for her next orders. 

“We need a secondary activation...should be out on the catwalk, I'd go with you, but I heard this place has Turrets and I really want to fire them.” He said, and she pushed off the glass to head out the door.

“And Guardian? You and me? We make a great team.” She turned and bowed to him while walking backwards with a smile on her face underneath her brand new Solstice armor. 

“Let me get that door for you all…” Cayde said as the door in front of them opened and revealed the next section they had to clear. Like a well oiled machine, Via-1, Evax and Amelie all ran through the area, Amelie leading with her handcannon ringing out loudly. Evax and Via split from her and as she slid through the door before it closed she ran over to turn on the security panel for Petra. 

“Just have to check one last thing…” She said as the trio went over to the edge to look over the Prison. It was a mess, something many would be cleaning up for a while.

“No...No no no!!! Cayde he's gone! This wasn't a prison riot, this was a prison break!!” Petra called back frantically. As she relayed more information, Amelie and Evax were looking for a way down to supermax, while Via-1 watched the security hub. “Guys...Guys!! You're going to want to see this!!” He called out to the pair who rushed back over just as four familiar sounding shots rang out and the security hub started to fall, with Cayde-6 riding it like a cowboy at a rodeo. 

“Light damn it!!” Amelie shouted as she slammed her hand on the side of the open wall. “He is going to get himself killed on his own!!” She was a moment away from jumping through the hole to chase after her Vanguard when the entire thing exploded as it hit the bottom. She was rocked forward and out of the hole with both Via-1 and Evax following suit. She lost sight of both of them from the fall, and as she hit a few protrusions on her way down, and felt a few bones breaking. 

Hitting the ground was the worst, but as soon as her ghost could tell it was safe, he was out and repairing her body. A few pained grunts later and she was back on her feet. “Via-1? Evax? Cayde-6???” she called out into her comms. But there was no response. 

“Looks like we're on our own. Let’s move and be careful.” Ghost spoke to her nod of acceptance. She picked up her handcannon and moved off deeper into the prison. She hadn't had a chance to ask Petra who the He she had referred to was. Her feet were quiet against the plating and she was careful of what she was doing, keeping a careful eye out for Evax or Via-1. She hoped they were both alright… 

Ether was misting against the floor, something she had never seen before. But it had to be a Fallen thing, the Taken, Vex and Hive didn't use it and the Cabal had their own source of empowerment. She was walking forward when her sixth sense went off and she ducked under the attack coming for her using the attackers momentum to throw him over the edge. She didn't have time to think before she was dodging again and firing her hand cannon with precision. 

Considering her situation, she found it really inappropriate to remember the time she had nearly shattered every bone in her arm on a dare from her Vanguard. It was back when she had first become a hunter and hadn't cared for the hand cannons. She had foolishly mentioned this in front of another Hunter who ratted her out to Cayde-6. And when your Vanguard issued a dare you didn't say no, especially not when it was Cayde-6 issuing the challenge. Because it could be ridiculous or it could be great. This particular time...had nearly landed her in the hospital with injuries her Ghost couldn't heal. 

He had issued a challenge to her to use the Ace of Spades with one hand. She had gripped it hard with one hand just like she would a side arm. She could see Cayde-6 looking excited and figured she was doing it right, only to pull the trigger and the shot go wide and pain radiate up her arm as her forearm broke in six different places. Cayde had looked concerned as her Ghost patched her up before asking “Have you ever used a Handcannon before?!”

She had shaken her head, the pain still enough to keep her lips shut and voice not working. He spent the next three hours showing her how to care for the Ace of Spades, how to properly stance to fire it and how to reload. He told her that had she been an Exo like him she would have been able to make that shot one handed, since they were built a little tougher than everyone else. 

As she turned her handcannon Midnight Coup over in her hands to reload it, she was hit with a blast wave of Light. “NO! Cayde's ghost...she's dead!!” Her own Ghost told her. “Hurry!! If Cayde dies now, he’s gone forever!”    
  
She fell down a short hole, seeing a large grotesque abomination in front of her. Holstering her hand canon she scrambles up to a vantage point and pulls Whisper of the Worm out to take care of this creature. A few well placed shots later she was running through the door, like the hounds of hell were after her, and she dropped down into the next area. As she was falling she switched weapons again, putting her sniper rifle away and pulling her hand cannon back out. Her feet hit the ground and she let her body roll, getting back up and running forward. She had to get to Cayde. He couldn't die, not here. 

“Bzzt .. Bzzmelie...do...bzzzt...copy?” 

“That's Evax! Comms must be spotty down here.” Her Ghost idly mentioned. 

She didn't stop as she ran up the backs of enemies and as she turned her body glowed entirely gold, aiming her single burst of solar energy into the wall and blasting through it. She entered with her weapon up seeing Cayde on the ground, large facsimiles of Fallen, and a hooded man. 

The man turned to look at her and she had to take her helmet off to make sure she was seeing correctly. He was pale, with a white x marking his face across his nose. His hair was dark grey, but his eyes, bright orange...he was an Awoken, just like her. 

He waved the Ace of Spades at her, and smirked. “Don't worry, he didn’t feel a thing.” His laughter was dark and nasty, and she clued into who he was. Uldren Sov...the prince of the Awoken. She brought her hand cannon back up but the door was closed. Torn between chasing after Uldren and going to Cayde, Evax and Via-1 appeared behind her. “Go after Uldren. He's through that door. But be careful.” Ghost said as Amelie moved over to kneel next to Cayde. Her hands were shaking as her ghost came out, and Cayde gave a hard cough. 

“How's my hair?” He was clearly in pain but still trying to make her laugh. She looked to her ghost which gave a small shake to indicate there was nothing he could do and her throat closed up, trying not to cry. 

“Speechless? Typical.” Cayde said before he coughed and laid back. She wanted to, she wanted to let him hear her voice before he left but she couldn't do it without sounding choked up, so she just took his hand in hers. 

“Listen Kid, this, this ain’t on you. This is what I get for playing nice.” He has to stop and cough, before continuing. “You tell Ikora and Zavala that the Vanguard was the best… bet… I ever… lost.” He said as his lights went out, and her tears started to fall in earnest. Amelie didn't hear Petra arrive nor Via-1 and Evax return to where they had left her. She struggled to get him up into her arms, but she wouldn't allow anyone else to touch him. Evax and Via-1 helped her balance after the way she gripped onto Cayde when they offered her help. 

Once they were back on the ship, Amelie set him down on one of the medical beds and radioed ahead to Ikora and Zavala to tell them what happened. She got special dispensation to land in the Vanguard Hanger and carried Cayde back out of the ship to the room prepared for him. Ikora and Zavala led the way while Evax and Via-1 walked with her to keep her steady. She set Cayde down and removed his cloak, folding it up before she stared at that empty holster. The pieces of Cayde's ghost were set into a small container and put with him. 

Slowly she pulled the Solstice Vanguard sheet over Cayde's body. As she turned around, Evax and Via-1 were standing in the corner, silently deferring to their Vanguards. Amelie didn't really clue into what Ikora was saying, smoothing the sheet over her Vanguard’s corpse, but what Zavala said really caught her attention. He wasn't going to send his Titans against the Sov on the reef. Sorrow gave way to anger, and she fisted her hands against the cloth. “Uldren Sov is mine. There will be no further loss of Guardian lives. You might be able to stop Via-1 from joining me, but you can’t stop me. You are not my Vanguard, and I have a handcannon to retrieve. I will get justice for Cayde-6. He was my Vanguard and deserves to have his killer brought to justice!!” She said with a calm she wasn't actually feeling. She whirled, taking Cayde’s cloak from where she had placed it and immediately went to Amanda Holliday. 

She quietly told the pilot what had transpired and helped her hang the cloak up behind her work bench. They paused, side by side with their arms wrapped around each other's waists, and Amelie felt Holliday rest her head against her shoulder and start to silently weep. Amelie wrapped her arms around Holliday and whispered to her: “Cayde will know peace. He will know justice. I will kill Uldren Sov until he is nothing more than a smear on the ground. We will have closure Amanda, I promise you this.” 

She hugged Amanda close, and then parted ways after using the edge of her cape to dry the woman’s tears. The docks was her next stop as her ship had been moved from the Vanguard’s docking area, to the normal Guardian docking area. She was about to step on her ship, knowing that she was stocked and ready to go, when she looked up to see Via-1 and Evax in front of her. “What...I thought Zavala put a no fly on you assisting me and the other Hunters in hunting down Uldren Sov…” 

Evax laughed. “Ikora wouldn’t stop me from going, she knows I wouldn’t listen.” Amelie hugged him close, revelling in the closeness with a fellow Awoken. Turning to look over at Via-1, she was a little bit nervous that he would tell her that he wasn’t coming with them.

“And you?”

“Zavala said for me not to join you...However...He wasn’t there. He doesn’t know what happened. I will help you get Justice for your Vanguard, as long as you promise that if it ever happens to me, you’ll be there right next to me.” Via-1 said as he held his arms out to her. 

“Always Via-1. You have my help whenever you need it.” She said as she hugged him as well. 

“Then there is no issue. Let’s get a move on. Uldren isn’t just going to come to justice on his own.” 


End file.
